Tied Up, With a Bow
by Little Whinger
Summary: Draco wakes up on Christmas morning to a most enticing gift. My first fan-fiction submission...others may be coming soon. Reviews appreciated! And the usual disclaimers apply...I don't own Harry, Draco, Kreacher, or any of the other characters, locations, etc.


**Tied Up, With a Bow**

by Little Whinger

Draco Malfoy awoke on Christmas morning to the smell of coffee. The aroma practically raised him out of bed.

Grabbing his bathrobe from the chair in the corner and pulling it around his naked self, he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the stairs, where he met Kreacher, the house-elf, grumbling as he came up the stairs.

"Kreacher was told...to bring Master Malfoy...downstairs," the elderly elf wheezed, gasping for air, as he paused on the landing upon seeing Draco coming down the first flight. "Master Potter is being...most undignified, this morning...touched in the head, Kreacher thinks."

Draco chuckled at this.

"You may be right, Kreacher," Draco joked, passing Kreacher on the landing and heading down the next flight to the entry hall of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, still following the heavenly scent of coffee.

"Dray...?" Harry's voice called from the drawing room.

"I'll be up in a sec', Harry," Draco called as he headed down the stairs to the basement kitchen. "Coffee."

Pulling a mug from the cupboard, he poured himself a cup and took a sip of the luscious, black liquid.

"Mmmm...!" he moaned, appreciatively.

A moment later, Kreacher returned to the kitchen, grumbling something about, "Completely undignified...ridiculous!" Draco's lips curled into a cheerier version of his trademark smirk as Kreacher continued, "What would Madame say?"

"Don't you mean, 'What would Madame SHRIEK?'" Draco chuckled at the elf as he mounted the stairs to the main hall. "So glad we finally got that infernal painting out of this house," he muttered to himself, referring to the portrait of the Black family matriarch, which would regularly scream and moan about "her" house being overtaken by "filth, mudbloods and blood-traitors".

It had taken cutting the entire wall upon which the painting was hung out of the house with a Muggle device called a Sawz-all (borrowed from Harry's cousin Dudley, of all people) to rid them of the thing. Kreacher had been locked away in the kitchen to keep him from interfering with the removal process.

Hopping up the last step into the hall, Draco felt a tingling in his bladder. Deciding to duck into the toilet, he set his coffee mug on the stairs and headed down the hall in the opposite direction of the drawing room.

"Um...Dray...?" Harry's voice called again.

"Bathroom!" Draco called, stepping into the powder room at the back of the stairs.

Once he'd relieved himself and washed his hands, he retrieved his cup from the steps and finally headed into the drawing room, stopping short in the doorway at the sight in front of him.

Sitting on the floor next to the Christmas tree, beside an enormous pile of presents, was Harry. He was stark naked, with a very large, green-and-silver velvet bow tied around his manhood.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry!" Draco laughed. "No wonder Kreacher was grumbling about you being touched in the head!" He padded across the room toward Harry. "How long have you been sitting like this?"

"Oh, only about half-an-hour, or so," Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing. Draco laughed again, settling down on the floor, eying the mountain of brightly-wrapped gifts like a kid on…well…Christmas. "Can I have a sip of that coffee? I'm a bit chilly."

"I suppose...," Draco said, passing the mug to Harry, and picking up a large parcel with blue and silver wrappings. "Let's see...who's this from?" He looked at the tag. "From: Ron and Hermione, To: Harry and Draco," he read. "It's heavy...what do you suppose it is?" he pondered aloud. He carefully untied the silver ribbon from the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful crystal vase. "Clearly, Hermione picked this out. She has much better taste than the Weasel!" Draco winked at Harry.

Any remaining hostility between Harry and his friends and Draco had finally dissipated after the war, but Draco couldn't resist a little light-hearted ribbing, once in a while.

"Definitely," Harry replied, earnestly.

After nearly twenty minutes, all of the gifts had been unwrapped. There were several presents from the various Weasleys, as well as packages from Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn. And from Luna and Neville came a very odd plant that Harry had said looked like a dirigible plum bush. All the while, Draco had noted with sneaking amusement Harry's growing annoyance at being ignored for the other presents.

"Aren't you forgetting a package?" Harry asked pointedly, as Draco was gathering all of the discarded wrappings.

"What?" he asked, looking under the tree. "Where?" Harry cleared his throat, deliberately, opening his legs a tad wider. Draco looked down at him and smiled. "What? Oh, that?" he nodded at Harry's crotch. "Oh, I've already played with that toy, Harry!" Draco joked, stuffing the last of the wrapping paper and ribbons into a dustbin. "Besides, I rather like this look...it goes with your eyes!"

"Ohh!" Harry muttered, exasperated, flopping back against an armchair he was sitting next to. "C'mon, Draco...it's kinda uncomfortable, y'know?!"

"And that's my fault?" Draco cooed, stepping over to him, standing between Harry's feet, playfully nudging one of Harry's ankles with his own bare foot. Harry huffed a sigh of annoyance, letting his head drop back onto the seat cushion. "Oh, fine...I'll play, if it's that important to you!" Draco laughed, crouching down. "Did you tie this?" he asked as he started pulling at the bow.

"Yeah...took a couple of tries to get it right," Harry admitted, his cheeks flushing as his penis reacted to the jostling. Draco smirked as the head appeared from under the bow as Harry's erection grew.

"My, my, Potter," Draco cooed as he deliberately took his time with it.

"C'mon, Draco...," Harry groaned. "It's...um...getting more...uncomfortable!" Draco stifled a giggle.

"I'll bet!" he quipped. After another minute or so, Draco looked up at Harry, sheepishly. "I think you managed to double-knot it in your attempts to tie it...I can't get it undone."

"What?!" Harry screeched. "Are you kidding me?" He pushed Draco's hands away and started fumbling with the ribbon to no avail. "Dammit!" he muttered.

"Where are the scissors?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely not!" Harry said, pushing himself up from the floor. Laughing, Draco followed Harry up the stairs to their bedroom, where Harry retrieved his wand from the nightstand. Draco watched, trying not to laugh, as Harry pointed the wand at the bow and muttered a spell. Within seconds, the bow had shredded itself and fallen off of Harry's swollen, throbbing member, and a light, metallic 'clink' sounded from the wood floor at his feet.

"What was that?" Draco said, looking down and seeing a small glint among the ribbon shreds. "Is that...?" He bent down and retrieved a ring from the floor. Straightening and looking Harry in the face, smoky grey met glittering green as he asked, "Is this...Harry...?" Harry flashed a small smile at Draco's surprised expression.

"Draco, will you mar...?" Harry started.

"Yes!" Draco interrupted. "Oh, Harry, yes!" Draco grabbed Harry in a rib-crushing hug, plastering his face with kisses.

"Happy Christmas, Dray," Harry purred before his mouth was taken over by Draco's, and he was playfully thrown onto the bed. Laughing, the two of them lay there for a few moments, then Harry finally placed the ring on Draco's finger.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Draco cooed as he rejoined his lips to Harry's.

Finite.


End file.
